Olyver Trevla rt Vylithof et Vykren
Born on August 18th, 1879. Olyver Trevla rt Vylithof is a Lyvonian Nobleman and Teutonic Naval Officer. Hailing from the Kingdom of Vylithof at birth, he is known as the Archduke of Vylithof under Teutonic rule and serves as the Grand Admiral of the Fleet within The Teutonic Navy. Birth Olyver Trevla was born inside the ancient rt Trevla Estate of Castle Vykren, which lied within the former Duchy of Trevla apart the Kingdom of Vylithof on the 18th of August, 1879 to His Excellency Rychard rt Trevla and Her Excellency Vyktoria rt Trevla. Having tried many times, the Duke and Duchess of Trevla had begun to lose hope of having a child when finally they where successful. And not a moment to soon, mere weeks before he was born, Olyver's Father Rychard was lost at sea in what many believe to be a massive storm, but no evidence of he or his vessels disappearance has ever been found. Not long after, Rychards brother Artyom rt Trevla returned from military deployment upon hearing of his brothers ill fate. In part to morn his families loss, but also to claim the title of Duke rt Trevla since he was unaware of Olyvers recent birth and up until then, the next in line to the ancestral seat. However, with Rychard and Vyktoria having produced an heir, Artyoms claim was nullified and he was now behind his newly born Nephew in the line of succession. Upon laying eyes on his new rival, Artyom swore that after all this time, that Vyktoria could not have possibly conceived a child and declared Olyver as a illegitimate son. When her story of child labor and birth where backed by witnesses from among family friends and Estate Staff, The irate Jaegar threatened to assemble his men and seize the Duchy by force. But his brother Rychard has foreseen this, and had dispatched a letter to his childhood friend the King of Vylithof for his aide should such action be taken in addition to the suggestion of banishing Artyom to the Island County of Vogargar to prevent any future threat. The King sided with Rychard fully, and promised the Crowns support to Olyvers legitimacy and assurance of the Vylithof Royal Army Corps should it be required. Upon reading the letter back from the King in Driesenberg and realizing there was no victory to be had, Artyom resigned himself to his island bound asylum, where he would remain for several decades. Early Life Olyver spent the majority of his young life in fear of those around him. His mother Vyktoria died mere months after his birth due to Rusanian Fever which overtook the Duchess in her weakened state after giving birth. But before she passed, Vyktoria had put the people and assets necessary in place to grantee that the young Duke would grow up comfortably and as safe as could be managed. Though his uncle Artyom was an honorable man, the possibility of assassins being sent to end Olyvers short life never left the minds of those placed to protect him. Olyver grew up as a shy but intelligent boy, having been restricted to Castle Vykren in his early youth by his strict Guardian and appointed caretaker, Benjamyn rt Kloyster out of precaution. The young Duke had ample time for studying and mastering various arts such as literature and music, as well as memorizing every inch of Castle Vykren in which he excelled. In particular, Olyver thrived in the art of strategy and tactics when given lessons by his rugged Protector. Consequently, Benjamyn began instructing young Olyver in the art of swordsmanship to which he took to easily and showed great promise. As he got older, Olyver would often times attempt to sneak away from the Castle to get a glimpse of the outside world and the lands that he ruled over. Only to be dragged back through the iron-bound Castle entrance hours later by the ever-scowling Benjamyn. Olyver resented Benjamyn for seemingly holding him captive within his own Castle for many weeks at a time, but in reality the old Steward and retired Royal Army Corps Sergeant was honor bound by oath to keep Olyver safe at all costs. Over time as Olyver grew into his early teens, Benjamyn permitted the young Duke to travel under guard within the Barony of Vykren and explore the artistic mastery of Lyvonian architecture and the countries rich culture. Word quickly spread that the Duke rt Trevla, whom had seldom been seen before by his people, had finally emerged from within the stony spire of Vykren and many traveled a fair distance to catch a glimpse of one of the Kingdoms four Dukes as he walked the streets of Vykren with his vigilant Guardian in toe. Amongst them where the rt Reyyka's; the rules of the Duchy rt Reyyka and a long time friend to the rt Trevla's. Category:Characters